


Same time tomorrow?

by caseopncaseshut



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Dom/sub, Edging, Elias Bouchard/Trans Reader, M/M, Mind Reading, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Teasing, Top Elias Bouchard, bottom reader, elias bouchard/male reader, elias bouchard/trans male reader, soft dom Elias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caseopncaseshut/pseuds/caseopncaseshut
Summary: Elias finds out about your little crush on him, and he is more than happy to give you what you want.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Same time tomorrow?

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing smut cause sometimes to get what you want you gotta do it yourself. Reader is a trans man.

You nervously pulled at the sleeve of your shirt as you walked up the stairs to Mr. Bouchard’s office. He had ordered you to come during your lunch break, and the way he said it made it sound quite serious. Though, to be fair, that was kind of just how he talked. Regardless, you were worried. You knew something weird was up with your boss, but you didn’t dig around and generally tried to mind your business. And you were pretty damn good at being an archival assistant, so you really had no idea what Elias so urgently wanted to discuss. For a moment you wondered if he figured out that you sort of fancied him, but there was no way he could know that. 

You continued up the stairs until you reached his office. You took a moment to breathe before you knocked on the door, taking one last moment to reassure yourself that everything was fine. 

“Come in, Y/N,” his voice rang out. 

God that voice made you shudder. You opened the door to see Elias sitting at his desk. He motioned towards the seats in front of him, and you sat down.

“Good afternoon Y/N. Before we start, you’re not in trouble or anything. I just have a few matters I’d like to discuss with you. Would you like anything to drink before we begin?” Elias said.

“No thanks,” you refused, secretly wishing you hadn’t, as your mouth was quite dry. Being around Elias made you feel quite jumpy. You felt that he knew you a little too well.

“Alright, straight to business then. I’m going to be blunt. I know how you feel about me, Y/N,” he said.

You tried to remain visibly calm, but inside you were panicking. How the hell could he know that? You haven't told anyone. It wasn’t anything more than a workplace crush either. You barely interacted with him other than getting him the occasional file or turning in reports, so there was no way he could have just worked it out on his own. Maybe the best thing you could do was play dumb?

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” you said, in what you hoped was a convincing voice. 

“Come now, don’t play dumb with me. I know you can’t fathom how I could have possibly figured it out, but I can see every thought in that pretty little head of yours,” Elias said.

Now you were full-blown panicking. You knew something weird was up with your boss, but surely he couldn’t actually see inside your head? You had seen a lot of strange things in your days as an archival assistant, but surely that crossed some line. But, despite yourself, you were oddly turned on by the thought of Elias knowing every dirty thought you’ve had about him. 

“I know, I know it's a lot. But you already knew something was off with me, so it can’t be that shocking,” he said.

The way he replied to the thoughts in your head was almost confirmation that he was telling the truth. You suddenly became aware that he definitely knew everything you were thinking right now. And he knew you were turned on. And he knew that you knew that he knew you were turned on.

“I guess you caught me,” you said in an exasperated voice. 

“Now that everything's out in the open,” he said, “maybe we could have a little fun?”

Did your boss actually just suggest sleeping together? Well, you were more than happy to oblige. 

“Well come here then, love,” Elias said.

You got up and walked over to his chair and straddled him. He grabbed your hips and pulled you close to kiss you. Of course he was great at it. He slid his tongue across your bottom lip as he reached up to lightly tug on your hair. The moment you thought you wouldn’t mind him pulling a little harder, he did just that. He moved down to your neck, biting hard enough to leave marks. You quietly moaned at the pain.

“Let’s remove this, shall we?” he said, his hand at the buttons of your shirt. You quickly unbuttoned it and tossed it to the side. Elias went back to your neck, while one of his hands reached up and lightly twisted your nipple. You whimpered at the pain, and he twisted it harder. At this point, you were wildly turned on, wanting to grind your hips to get any friction that you could.

“Somebody's needy,” Elias cooed. He began to undo your belt, and you were soon sitting on his leg in just your underwear, soaking wet. He began to rub you through your boxers, but just barely. His touches were light and left you desperate for more. 

“So wet for me already,” he said.

“Please Elias,” you begged.

“Please what? What do you want, darling?” he responded, as if he had no idea what you could possibly want. Images shot through your head of everything you wanted him to do to you, and you were happy you didn’t have to beg for it out loud.

“Well, darling, whatever you want me to do, you’re going to have to tell me. I don’t care that I can see what you want. I want to hear it come out of that pretty mouth,” he said. 

“Elias, please, you know what I want,” you said. He hadn’t stopped touching you, and you were desperate.

“Of course I know what you want. But it's so much more fun to hear you beg,” he said.

“Elias, please. I want you to- oh god,” you said as he momentarily rubbed harder, making it difficult for you to speak. “I want you to, um, suck me off - oh” he rubbed harder again, loving the way you squirmed. “Then I, um, want you to fuck me until I can barely walk,” you finally said.

“Anything you want, love,” he said. He lifted you up and put you on his desk, and then kneeled beneath you. He pulled down your boxers and teasingly licked your cunt. He was being slow about it, getting you even more worked up than before. You whimpered.

He gently sucked on your clit and licked your hole. You were absolutely blissed out. He was more than good at it. He knew every time you were getting close, and pulled away, before going back to eating you out. He held your thighs apart so that you couldn’t close them, no matter how sensitive you were getting. He continued for an agonizingly long time, never letting you cum. You couldn’t stop moaning and whimpering, hoping that his office was secluded enough so that nobody could hear you. By time he was done, you were throbbing and aching.

“I love the way you taste,” he said as he went up to kiss you again, “and your little whimpers are so cute. Almost makes me want to let you cum. Almost.” 

“Please, please, please, Elias it hurts,” you begged.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart, we’re getting there,” he said, undoing his belt. He pulled down his trousers and pulled out his cock. It was bigger than you were expecting, but you were so wet you didn’t care. He pulled a condom out of his desk drawer and rolled it on. He lined up with your entrance and slowly began to push into you.

“You’re doing so well, baby. You feel so good,” he praised and he bottomed out inside you. You could do nothing but moan and beg him to go faster. But he continued to go slowly, teasing you and never letting you reach climax.

“Please Elias go faster. Please I need you so bad,” you whimpered.

“Almost there baby, okay? I know you can hold on a little longer. Be a good boy for me,” he said, slowly thrusting into you. He led you just up to climax a few more times.

“You’ve been such a good boy, you’re taking me so well. You can cum now, okay?” he said as he picked up the pace. You were so sensitive that you quickly came, shaking and moaning. Elias continued until he came a few seconds later. He kissed you one last time.

“Looks like your lunch break is over,” he said “better hurry up before the others wonder what’s taking so long.”

You quickly pulled on your clothes and headed towards the door, barely believing that any of that had just happened.

“Same time tomorrow?” you heard him ask as you reached for the door.

You turned around to look at him. “You already know my answer, don’t you?”

“See you tomorrow then, love.”


End file.
